spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trisolaris/Bored
次级神器 Minor Artifacts are the first ones available in game, apart from raising the team's stats, they can offer many bonuses to further develop the teams strength. The team bonuses is limited to Ultimate Recovery, Knockback Combo, and Status Effect. The Minor Artifacts are divided into two kinds, Collectible and Crafted. Note: Missable Artifacts are highlighted in bold. Collectible Artifacts Collectible Artifacts are Artifacts that can be collected in the game, they have very specific might and buffs. The method to obtain them varies, including succeeding in combat, given through plot, or simply purchased at the store. Note that some stores provides unique artifacts that cannot be bought anywhere else. Crafted Artifacts Crafted Artifacts are the ones that are obtained through the Crafting app on the phone, you can have as many as you want if you have the recipe and adequate ingredients. Different from the collected ones, they can "level up" as The New Kid's crafting skills develop. Most of them have 5 levels, the highest would be "+4", as they "level up", their might changes, but their buffs do not. Major Artifacts Major Artifacts are available later in game, usually at the last of day 1. Like Minor Artifacts, apart from raising the team's stats, they can offer many bonuses to further develop the teams strength. The team bonuses is limited to Bonus Ally Health, Health Recovery, and Critical Strike. Major Artifacts are divided into two kinds, Collectible and Crafted. Note: Missable Artifacts are highlighted in bold. Collectible Artifacts Similar to Minor Artifacts, some Major Artifacts are obtained by collecting them in the game, they have very specific might and buffs. The method to obtain them varies, including succeeding in combat, given through plot, or simply purchased at the store. Crafted Artifacts Similar to Minor Artifacts, there are some Major Artifacts which only can be obtained through the Crafting app on the phone, you can have as many as you want if you have the recipe and adequate ingredients. Epic Artifacts Epic Artifacts are the most special ones among Artifacts, they cannot be crafted with usual components or purchased with cash, apart from raising the team's stats, they can offer many buffs, these buffs vary, and the way to use it varies as well. Most Epic Artifacts has a set might of 100 (with the exception of Supreme Fist of Chaos) and they only can be collected, however the DLC Bring the Crunch introduces two exclusive Epic Artifacts: one that is obtained by crafting, and another which has a Might level that can be raised in accordance to the badges obtained from the DLC's side missions. Note: Missable Artifacts are highlighted in bold. Collectible Artifacts Peculiar Artifacts DNA Strands DNA Strands are the most special in the game, they have only one slot, which means they can only be equipped one at a time. They affect the Stats in a certain percentage, and some of them give a raise to movements. Usually, a rise in some part means a fall in another, Note: Missable Artifacts are highlighted in bold. Category:Blog posts